Jounce bumpers for use in motor vehicle suspension systems are well known. Such devices have long been used for cushioning the impact between two suspension system components, such as the axle and a portion of the frame. To this end the jounce bumper, which includes a resilient material, is attached to the suspension system at a point where impact is likely to occur when the shock absorber fails to absorb the forces created by extraordinary driving conditions. The jounce bumper serves to cushion the impact, thereby reducing noise, the feel of the impact by the driver, and possible damage to the suspension system. However, although such devices are known, certain deficiencies in the prior art exist.
Referring to FIG. 1, an example of a prior art jounce bumper assembly is shown. The jounce bumper assembly 100 comprises a mounting cup 102 sized and shaped to receive a resilient bumper 104. A plurality of stamped fingers 106 in the side walls 108 of mounting cup 102 are pressed into bumper 104 to retain bumper 104 in mounting cup 102. A disadvantage of such a design is that side walls 108 of mounting cup 102 must have a depth great enough to provide fingers 106 of a sufficient length to retain bumper 104 in mounting cup 102. There may not, however, be enough space available between the suspension system components to allow for the use of such a deep mounting cup. Another disadvantage of this prior art design is the stresses on jounce bumper assembly 100 caused by repeated impacts may cause bumper 104 to deform and eventually pull out of mounting cup 102. This is particularly true when the depth of mounting cup 102 is shallow relative to its width.
What is desired, therefore, is a jounce bumper assembly for cushioning the impact between two components of an automotive suspension system, which can be disposed between suspension system components even when little space is provided therebetween, and which can withstand the stresses associated with repeated impacts.